ΚILL ƬӨ ƬΉΣ ЯΛBBIƬ
by MaybeIWishALittleMore
Summary: Sinopsis: Un día por ahí miré una película llamda: "Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind." Desde entonces me he preguntado qué pasaría si utilizo el concepto en un pequeño relato que he pensado mucho en hacer. No sé bien cómo simplificar esto así que sólo diré: he aquí el resultado.


_*_ _ **Nota:**_ _Este One-Shot se apoya en el argumento de una historia que pensé sobre Glee hace un tiempo y que no pude completar._

 _Espero salga bien.*_

 **Disclaimer:** lo siguiente es fundamentado por la serie de televisión "Glee"; ni tanto ésta, como su contenido, trama, personajes... etc, me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a la cadena Fox y sus creadores: Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan (creadores del programa, no de la cadena.) Así como sus actores y demás.

 **Tipo:** One Shot

 **Clasificación:** T13 ó M16 (supongo.)

 **Género:** depende, puede ser un angst, o un H/C, slash, lime, AU, drama, comedia, romance, terror... realmente no lo sé; pero seguro un lío, eso sí.

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje grosero, contenido "adulto" (sexo) leve (o no tanto), mención de temas sensibles (intentos de suicidio, enfermedades, trastornos mentales, parafilias, discriminación, accidentes, muertes... etc.), mención de relaciones homosexuales (no sé porqué esto debería ir aquí, pero no quiero problemas), y si veo algo más pues ya lo pondré.

 **Aclaraciones:** En la historia que creé cambié varias cosas por lo que quizá deba dilucidar algunas para que entiendas porqué ocurre esto o aquello.

 _ **Explicación:**_ _en sí esto está inspirado en tres cosas: "Glee", "Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind" y "Alicia en el país de la maravillas" (aunque no es por ésta que el título tiene la palabra "conejo.") Básicamente me baso en un mundo fantástico, pérdida de memoria, recuerdos olvidados y demás, juntándolos en un sólo personaje que en este caso sería Kurt._

 _En el momento de realizar la historia en mi cabeza (la general de Glee, no ésta) estaba pasando por algunas complicaciones, así que decidí reflejar eso en Kurt, a quien entonces dictaminé con esquizofrenia, debido a un accidente de auto donde se explicaba mejor la muerte de su madre (que en la serie parece haber sido por una enfermedad, eso lo configuré.) Al investigar un poco más del trastorno me di cuenta que éste no podía ocasionar la muerte como, supongamos, una enfermedad terminal; sin embargo necesitaba que así fuese por lo que en la historia era la razón por la que Kurt comenzó a deteriorarse con el tiempo... lo que leerás entonces ocurre ya casi al final, donde Kurt se encuentra ya en el hospital, supongo que de aquí en adelante (más que nada si viste las películas mencionadas anteriormente, entenderás mejor de qué va todo (aunque tampoco es muy complejo.)_

 **Otros detalles (estos ya son por si hay dudas, si deseas puedes saltarlos):**

 _\- Kurt tiene una hermana llamada Lian quien es un año mayor (que por supuesto es un OC.)_

 _\- Kurt no salió con Blaine, nunca fueron más que amigos ya que en mi versión Blaine era hetero._

 _\- Kurt sale con Elliott, pero eso hasta la cuarta temporada de mi versión, antes de él, aunque no salían, Alex (otro OC) gustaba de Kurt y lograron tener una "relación" extraña, pero no oficial, ni romántica en sí._

 _\- Alex es primo de Santana, y a la vez tiene dos hermanas: Sabrina y Daphne._

 _\- Brittany, Mercedes y Kurt son amigos desde la infancia, por lo que Brittany no fue popular ni estuvo en el grupo de Quinn y Santana._

 _\- Brittany tampoco salió con Santana ya que ésta tiene una relación con Danielle._

 _\- Danielle aparece desde la primera temporada en mi versión, además de ser prima de Elliott._

 _\- Blaine sale con Brittany (sé que algunos/as querrán matarme pero lo bueno es que casi no hablo de ello aquí.)_

 _\- Kurt tiene una tía y tres primos: Eveline y Pamela, Michaela y Logan. Son importantes aquí ya que ellos fueron quienes les ayudaron a él y a Rachel a mudarse a Nueva York._

 _\- Se supone que esta sería como la octava temporada por lo que Kurt tendría entre 24 ó 25 años, no logro hacer bien el cálculo._


End file.
